Secret Life of the Boos
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: What do the Boos do when they aren't scaring the hell out of Luigi? What goes on in their lives? Read to find out! Rated T plus *Collection of one-shots*
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Have you ever wondered what goes on in the daily life of a Boo? What does their life consist of when they're not causing havoc or scaring the living shit out of Luigi?

If you answered yes, then you're in the right place!

If you answered no, then click the back button on the far left of your tab and high telly the hell out of here! (This fanfic is NOT for you!)

Well now that we got that situated...

My dear peoples whose curiosity overrules everything, this story you are about to read is sacred, **PRIVATE **moments in the life of the Boos. These moments are so private my partner and I could be sentenced to 1,000 years in Hell, crawling like animals, avoiding the painful sting of flames and demon claws on our flesh!

Yet knowing me, I like to fuck shit up and don't give two flying shits so I'll post it anyway!

Anyway, sit back and relax my dear peoples and read the story!

How to do that, you say? Well press the next chapter button! You know, the button that says next?

_**PRESS IT! ! !**_

*Author's note:

This Fanfic is co-written between _Dawn of the Crimson Skies_ and _Alexandra the Snow Princess_. Read at your own risk! This Fanfic contains profanity and mild suggestive themes! :)

**Read and Review**

-Crim (Dawn of the Crimson Skies)


	2. Royal Blues

**Chapter 1: Royal Blues**

**Crimson**:

Hello lovely readers! Here is the first chappie of SLOTB! Alexandra and I only take constructive criticism. NO FLAMES! Be a jackass somewhere else! Just saying. Disclaimer please!

Disclaimer: Crimson nor Alexandra do **_not_** own Mario or any other of the characters. They do own this story and the OCs mentioned. Read at your own risk!

Story is rated T for profane language and mild suggestive themes!

Enjoy!

-Crim

* * *

"_No Pablo! No no se puede explicar usted mismo! No voy a escuchar a usted!_"

As usual, on every Saturday morning at 9 o'clock, the King of the Boos would sit and watch his favorite soap opera, "The Girl with Two Lovers." It wasn't a new sight for anyone including his ghostly subjects. A sight that occurred every Saturday morning at 9 o'clock (like I mentioned before).

The King, enthralled with the latest episode, watched the show in horror while his popcorn became cold and his soda turning more into juice.

"_Maria te quiero_!"

"Maria, come on! The man's on his knees! Don't dump him!" King Boo watched as the young woman on the screen wiped a few tears, gathered her things and sadly said, "_No Pablo. Yo no te puedo amar._" And left.

After a few minutes of shock, fat tears ran down the King's face.

"NOOO! No, that's not how it should be! Maria, he loves you!" The King sobbed grossly into his popcorn sniffing obnoxiously loud. Right beside him, ComBooter (who was there the whole time), passed him a box of tissues. "Why do you watch Spanish operas if you know you're going to cry?"

The King rolled his eyes and flicked off the TV. "Don't judge me. I just got hooked; no big deal."

ComBooter snorted softly, fixing his glasses while typing. He glanced at the solemn King before stating, "You know that was the last season of the show right?"

After that, the King never watched another soap opera again.

* * *

Finally! Sorry for the long wait guys, school takes up some of my time, well chappie 1 is up and going! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chappie is written by Alexandra so stay tuned! Read and review!

Ciao for now!

-Crimson Sky


	3. Boos' reactions to cliffies

**Author's Note**:

_Guess who's writing this chappie? That's right, Alexandra!  
_

_So you've read my friend Crimson's chapter right? Like before in the prologue it's co-written between us. We'll let y'all know who's writing this. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter on how Boos react to cliffies._

**Alexandra the Snow Princess**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

** How Boos react to Cliffhangers**

It was at least 2:35 am, the TV is on, the people are sleeping... The TV is on? What? Let's see what this is all about.

Here in the TV room, on the sofa are about 5 Boos watching "**_The Man in Black_**", it appears as if they were watching a movie. They had popcorn, soda, and a few pieces of candy. All watched in horror as someone in the TV screamed, "_NO! NO PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!_"

Another voice spoke, "_Ah, but do you know this..._" the figure rose his knife into the air "_I do not show mercy..._" Then the screen went black with the infamous words 'To be continued...' One of the Boos dropped his bowl of popcorn, jaw dropped.

He immediately rose off the sofa yelling, "CLIFFHANGER! I SKIPPED AN ENTIRE DAY OF WATCHING FOOTBALL TO WATCH MY FAVORITE HORROR SEASONS AND THIS EPISODE ENDS IN A FUCKING CLIFFHANGER?! REALLY?!"

The others nodded.

Another one rage quits the room throwing a soda can at the TV. "Fuck you director!" He screamed before dashing out of the room, skin burning red

"GRRR! WHEN IS THE NEXT EPISODE?!"

ComBooter who was next to them with his beloved laptop and book in hand stifled the yells for a few seconds, "In a month."

The remaining four yelled "IN ONE MONTH?!"

ComBooter nodded.

The Boos (except for ComBooter) groaned as they slowly floated down to the floor.

A knock came upon the closed wooden door.

ComBooter was the first to answer it, "Hey Dylan. How've you been?"

The 16 year old Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom stepped into the room. Since he speaks fluent German, Polish, and Italian the Prince decided to speak in German,

"Ja, ich mache gute ComBooter und sich selbst? (Yeah, I'm doing good ComBooter and yourself?)"

ComBooter smirked at the confused Boos before turning his gaze towards Dylan,

"Ich bin gut Dylan, danke. Übrigens, sorry für die Verwirrung. Die Boos hier warf einen Sitz über einen dummen Cliffhanger. (I'm doing well Dylan, thanks. By the way, sorry for the mess. The Boos here threw a fit over a stupid cliffhanger.)"

Dylan chuckled,

"Ich kann das sehen. Der Riss auf dem TV-Bildschirm ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Und meine ältere Schwester Violet sie sah es passiert auf ihrem Spion-Kameras. Meine Güte, ist meine Schwester so gut Spionage! Sie sollten wirklich einen Job zu bekommen auf sie.

(I can see that. The crack on the television screen is pretty obvious. And my older sister Violet she saw it happening on her spy cameras. Geez, my sis is so good at spying! She should really get a job on it.)"

The Boos standing out on the sidelines have no idea what the Prince and ComBooter were even talking about. Since they didn't have a clue on what they're speaking they decided to leave.

Dylan saw that the coast was clear and smirked.

"Hey ComBooter can I watch TV here?"

ComBooter shrugged. "Eh, fine by me. The King's not around nor any of those idiots that just left, so yeah you can. It still works even after that hard-ass blow from the soda can."

Dylan smiled, "Thanks Com."

"No prob. Anytime."


	4. ComBooter's secret sleepover (part I)

**Chapter 3: **

**ComBooter's secret sleepover (part I)**

It was 12:30 am and a few Boos were roaming the hallways. They heard a few noises out near the front door, it sounded like the most intelligent Boo, ComBooter, was talking to someone.

"... Deliver this to your sisters Dylan. You guys will be coming over to my room for a sleepover. Don't worry, I only allow you guys and the King in my room. Nobody else. Nobody alright?"

Turns out it was ComBooter talking to someone. That 'someone' was Prince Dylan A. Toadstool. "Alright Com. See ya tomorrow for that sleepover."

"Do not speak a word of this to any of the Boos here. Keep this a secret, alright?"

Dylan's response was a nod as he walked out the door.

As the Boo closed the door he thought to himself, _If anyone finds out and tries to come into my sacred space they're so going to die. Ghost or not_.

One of the three Boos that were there whispered "A secret sleepover, huh? Should we _invite_ ourselves?"

The two others nodded.

"Ok then. We'll get in when they're asleep. I really wanna get a good look of ComBooter's room..."

* * *

**Back at the Mushroom Kingdom Castle**

Dylan snuck back inside the castle after receiving the invitations to ComBooter's sleepover. Baring making a sound his bedroom window creaked open. He jumped onto the carpeted floor of his dark blue bedroom.

With a flick of his wrist he turned on his blue lamp, completely ignoring the lightbulb above his bed. He left all the other lights off except for the lamp since the light on it is dim enough to read books or letters.

He tiptoed the halls to Violet's room. Glad that the doors [almost] never make a creaking sound he turned on her white lamp. "Psst! Violet! Violet! Violet, wake up!" His sister moaned as she stirred.

"What is it Dylan? Make it quick before I fall asleep from boredom." She murmured as she sat up. Dylan handed her ComBooter's invite to his secret sleepover.

She read over it a few times and smiled, "Can't wait till then. Good night Dylan. We'll be getting ready at noon today for the sleepover." Her brother smiled before walking out.

His sister, Katheline was a few feet from Violet's. He entered her room and turned on her light. She stirred in her bed, slowly opening her eyes she noticed her brother.

She moved her strawberry blond bang away from her face before whispering, "What the heck Dylan? It's 1:10 in the morning. This better be good, big bro. If it isn't I'm telling Dad you snuck out for the 12th time this week."

Smirking he handed the little red-headed girl the invitation. Skimming her eyes through it she smiled. "At least you had this. If you didn't I would've told Dad you've been sneaking out a lot this week."

"I'm glad you're excited sis. Well good night. I just woke you up to bring you and Vi the news. We'll be getting ready at noon today, she says."

Katheline nodded before turning off her light. Dylan shut the door behind him. He pulled out his phone and texted ComBooter, '_We'll see you tonight. I told them the info._'

ComBooter responded, '_Alright. I'll get everything ready for you guys. Bring **Mortal Kombat 9**, will you? I love that game! It's so fucking epic! Violet's really hardcore in it. I think she kicked a Boo's ass in it. I wanted to compete with her in it, but I never got the chance to. If Katheline wants to try playing it it's fine by me. Just make sure she doesn't mind the violence, alright?_'

'_K. See you later! Goodnight._'

'_Goodnight Dylan. ;)_'

Dylan turned in for the night after that text.

* * *

This has been written by **Alexandra the Snow Princess** (me) part II will be out and about soon! Bye!


	5. ComBooter's secret sleepover (part II)

Author's note:

It's still **Alexandra the Snow Princess** people.

* * *

**Chapter 3**:

_**ComBooter's secret sleepover (Part II)**_

**17 hours later...**

ComBooter, as promised earlier, was getting ready for his guests. In fact, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for them.

"Ok, let's see. 1) Snacks, check

2) Movies, check

3) Booby traps set up in case any Boo comes up with any ideas, check. It's a good thing I'm so organized, everything's ready!" Swiftly, he picked up his large piece of paper and scribbled a threat to the other Boos before firmly slamming it on the wood of his door, _DO NOT COME IN OR I WILL MURDER YOU! ! I MEAN IT!_

He hoped that the other Boos get the message before they come into his bedroom, it's his sacred sanctuary. It may be a big room but he never allows the other Boos to enter (except for King Boo).

He picked up his laptop and emailed Princess Violet that everything is spick-and-span and ready for them.

* * *

**Back at the castle...**

"Hey Dylan! Katheline! ComBooter says he's ready for us! Should we go now?" Violet called out. Dylan responded with a text, '_Yup. Ready to go, so let's go!_' Katheline yelled from her room, "Yeah! Let's go!"

Their sleepover bags were packed and ready. "Hey guys, race you down the stairs! Last one down is road kill!" Katheline playfully giggled as the teens raced down the stairs.

Violet, being the sneaky one, decided to take the left stairs rather than the right. She didn't see it as cheating because the stairs on both sides were the exact same. She slid down the stair railing faster than she can comprehend.

As soon as she reached the bottom she conjured a pill of snow so she could land safely. After the landing Katheline and Dylan finally reach the bottom. "Hey Violet! You're road kill now!" Dylan shouted not noticing his eldest sister was standing just around the corner.

"Am I?"

The Prince turned around seeing his sister with a triumphant smirk. Tilting her head she beamed "Who's the road kill now Dylan? I was here first."

Dylan groaned, "You used the left stairs didn't you?"

Again a smirk "Come now Dylan, you can't be serious. Isn't it obvious? I always use those stairs even in our child-sile games such as racing up or down the stairs. Try sliding down the stair railing next time. C'mon ComBooter's waiting."

* * *

**Later at the Mansion**...

_Knock_, _knock_, _knock_

ComBooter was completely patient for the royal guests, looking out the window to find out who's knocking he smiled when he found out it was the royal teens. Each of them saying hello in different languages

"Hallo. (German: [Dylan])"

"Ей ComBooter! (Ukrainian: [Violet])"

"Hej ComBooter! (Polish: [Katheline])

ComBooter rolled his eyes while smiling "Hey everyone. C'mon in." He motioned the teens to come in, "So, how've you been?"

"Eh, we're pretty good and very excited." Katheline chimed in giving the cutest smiles on her freckled face. She opened her mouth to speak again but Violet cuts her off "SO! We're gonna get the sleepover started right?"

ComBooter nodded "Yeah, c'mon, let's go to my room."

* * *

Don't worry. The goody goody stuff will come up in part III so get ready people!


	6. ComBooter's secret sleepover (part III)

**Chapter 3**:

**_ComBooter's secret sleepover (Part III)_**

ComBooter guided his companions to his sacred bedroom. Before they reached it the King was wondering what was going on "ComBooter? What are Mario and Peach's kids doing here?" The Boo looked up at the monarch, "I invited them to a sleepover today, DO NOT tell the other Boos. Please, just don't tell. Alright?"

The King nodded and took his leave.

ComBooter opened the door to this room, Violet saw the note written on his door. She giggled at the threat because she can see the visions of ComBooter's traps torturing the life out of the Boos who want to intrude his room.

"So Dylan...", ComBooter began, "Did you bring Mortal Kombat 9?" Dylan smirked while swiftly pulling out the violent video game "Sure as hell did Com."

ComBooter teleported to his Xbox 360 and turned it on, "Great! Let's get started!"

Katheline threw her bag into a corner before grabbing a(n) Xbox controller "Can I play Mortal Kombat 9? Can I? Can I? Please!"

ComBooter squinted his eyes with suspicion, "Are you sure that you can handle the violence and gore in it?"

The little strawberry blond nodded furiously. "Yes! I can handle it!"

ComBooter softened a little bit "Alright, I trust you can handle it."

Katheline squealed with excitement. Dylan took the other controller after rolling his eyes. ComBooter ejected **_Assassin's Creed III_** out of his gaming system and put in **_Mortal Kombat 9_**.

"I'm gonna play as Kratos." Dylan said as he chose his character, "And I'm gonna play as Sub Zero." Katheline beamed.

"Before we start sis I'll show you how to play."

He grabbed the controller and showed her how the game and controls work. "Ok. Ok. Got it. Let's play." Katheline murmured while slowly taking the controller from her brother's hand.

"I'll go easy on you since this is your first time."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No prob."

ComBooter and Violet watched anxiously on the sidelines as Katheline and Dylan's characters fought.

* * *

**At the Mansion's library**

"Hey guys I hear loud noises coming from ComBooter's room. What the hell is he even doing?" A Boo asked as he stopped trying to solve the 'impossible' 12,000 piece puzzle in the way that ComBooter solved it.

The Boo that found out about his sleepover spoke, "He's having a sleepover with Violet and her brother. And he didn't invite _us_."

"UniBoo, he doesn't like any of us you know. I'm mean, he's an all out genius and we're just smart with only specific stuff. He's intelligent with all-out _everything _in the fucking universe." Another one chimed in.

"Hey you idiots, I can hear you from my room! Shut up and go somewhere else because we're recording a _**Mortal Kombat 9**_ YouTube video!" ComBooter shouted from his room before slamming the door loudly.

"What the fuck? He has _**Mortal Kombat 9**_? I've never even _seen_ him play that game!" A Boo whispered next to UniBoo. "Uh... I'm gonna try to break in. Wish me luck." He murmured hoping that ComBooter didn't hear.

"Good luck. You'll need it..." The mini Boos whispered in unison as they took their leave. UniBoo gulped before he begun to cautiously float the hallway to ComBooter's room. Just as he was about to touch the doorknob a ghost shark appeared out of nowhere swallowing him whole before dragging him down to the invisible water. He didn't even get the chance to scream.

"What was that?" Violet asked as she popped her head out of the door. ComBooter smiled, "Don't worry about that. I set up a few surprises for the idiots." The eldest Princess just shrugged and closed the door.

* * *

**10 minutes later**...

"Where the hell is UniBoo?" A Boo named NorBoo questioned as he stared at the hallway leading to ComBooter's room. "Hmm... He must've got in. I'll join in." He murmured as he creeped up on the forbidden doorway.

He managed to reach the doorknob he smirked, "Oh I can't wait to join in on the sleepover." But before he can even turn the knob a bolt of powerful electricity surged through him like a fire. He didn't even cry out in pain when his black smoked body landed on the ground.

The Boos watching on the sidelines were hesitant to drag him out of the corridor to the TV room. Well after a few seconds they didn't need to.

"No worries, I'm fine!" UniBoo acknowledged the concerned Boos.

* * *

**30 minutes later**... **In ComBooter's Room**...

"Wow. Katheline you're getting better by the second! I'm proud of you sis." Dylan chortled as he hugged his little sister tightly.

Violet clapped her hands with joy. Her sister finally beat her brother _with_ a fatality move. ComBooter was suspicious about what's going on outside of his own room. Sensing someone was outside of his room he decided to check just to make sure.

Nothing.

_Just in case, I'm turning on my hammer trap out in the halls_... ComBooter flicked a switch and his contraption out in the halls was turned on. It waited for its victim to pass...

"Let's play Violet!"

Next up on the gamers list: Violet as Freddy Kruegar and ComBooter as Reptile

_Round 1 FIGHT! _

* * *

**Later that evening**...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ten Boos rushed over the screaming. There they found a crushed Boo under a huge hammer. It slowly rose off of the flat Boo and disappeared into the wall.

"What the fuck?"

The flattened Boo moaned, "Geez... That... Was a little too high tech for my tastes..." The others stared at each other, blatantly confused at what happened. They picked up the flat Boo and dragged him to the living room.

"Ok MorBoo, what the hell happened?" Asked one of the crowd. All of them murmured as they gained a response "I guess ComBooter knew I was trying to come in. He set up a trap. That hammer that crushed me was the one."

The other Boos looked at ComBooter's other victims. They heard his laughter, "That's right bitches! You're NOT coming into my room!" Then he slammed the door.

The victims looked at each other and mumbled in unison, "We won't." Then fainted.

Violet and ComBooter snickered inside the room. "Aw, what?! Violet! You won?!"

"Yes, yes I did Com."

"Wha-How?!"

"Lots of practice in _Expert_ mode. They should've added _Intense_ then _Deathly Intense_."

"..."

* * *

_Well? How was that? Hilarious? If it was and you love it, review and favorite this!_

_See ya! _

**Alexandra the Snow Princess**


	7. Special chapter I

**Crim**: _Hello! This is the special chapter for TSLOTB! I've got nothing to really say except enjoy! Disclaimer?_

_**Disclaimer**_: Crim nor Alexandra own Mario or its characters. Just this story and OCs.

**Crim**: _Read at you own risk! Rated T plus for profane language and mild suggestive themes_

* * *

Special Chapter!

**_The misadventures of StuBoo: The Forbidden Room (part I)_**

There was a simple rule made by a simple Boo. This simple rule was followed by everyone, even the King. I mean, who wouldn't follow it if the rule wasn't written in mysterious red ink and states:

**_STAY AWAY OR DIE!_**

That scared the shit out of everyone. Except one idiot.

"Stay away or die? That doesn't sound nice." This idiot was named StuBoo, short for Stupid Boo. His stupidity was so great it couldn't be measured.

If you tried I'm sure it will make you stupid as well.

StuBoo, clutching at a measuring cup in his... Well hand, mitten thingy, stared at the offending sign. The other Boos chilling out on the couches watched StuBoo as he turned the knob. Many, MANY times the Boos warn him to _never_ enter the sanctuary of ComBooter, owner of the forbidden room.

Confident that he WON'T die StuBoo went inside.

"Hey ComBooter, can I have some suga- Whoa..."

ComBooter, fixed on making a skyscraper out of toothpicks, flinched when hearing the idiotic Boo's loud voice. He shuddered feeling the 'virginity' of the room flow out.

"StuBoo, was there a sign outside my door?"

StuBoo shuddered at the eerie voice ComBooter used. "Y-Yes?"

"What did it say?"

StuBoo shuddered again. "Stay away or die..."

A hatchet made up of ghost material formed in ComBooter's hand, the door slamming closed eerily.

"Uh what is going on?"

ComBooter turned around, his eyes glowing red.

"Your death."

Meanwhile, outside in the living room the other Boos sat in corners trembling, listening to the pained screams coming from the forbidden room.

* * *

**Crim**: _Well there it is! The special chappie! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I don't do deadlines so don't expect a chappie early next week. I am hoping my creative juices are in effect so stay tuned! _

**_Read and review!_**

-Crimson Sky


	8. To dunk or not to dunk (part I)

**Crim**: _Hello my lovelies! Crim here with another chappie. Well that's all I have to say. Disclaimer! _

**Disclaimer**: _Crim and Alexandra don't own Mario and its characters. Just this story and OCs. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter IV: To Dunk or not to Dunk (Part I)**

"Ugh! What the hell?!"

The peaceful environment of ComBooter's room was abruptly stopped. The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom glared angrily at ComBooter's computer screen, watching some security footage she installed in her room a week ago. Violet noticed that small, but expensive items in her room kept disappearing. ComBooter, who isn't really interested in other people's business, leaned over and looked at the screen. A fuzzy recording showed the King of the Koopa Kingdom stealing Violet's perfumes and throw pillows.

"That wretched bastard's been stealing my stuff! Those things cost a fortune!"

ComBooter sighed, still not interested or sympathetic to the situation. "Just capture and torture the Koopa. Quit venting. I don't want to put anymore incense to keep the peace." Violet glared a bit at her friend. She knew he was having those days where he felt no emotions. The Princess quickly pulled up a website for torture methods while ComBooter continued reading his tome (see author's note for details).

"Aha!" The Princess's exclamation brought ComBooter's attention to the Princess once more. On the screen was an ancient medieval torture method that involved dunking.

"This... This is perfect."

ComBooter sighed once more, this time not saying anything and went back to reading his tome. Violet beamed at her friend before frowning and nudging him for his attention... Yet again.

"Whaaat?!"

Violet rolled her eyes before speaking excitedly. "Dude! Justice is served! We should do the dunking torture method against Bowser! But I want it to be perfect. Dude, invite people, Boos, anyone! This will be a public affair!"

A few minutes and a couple of invitations later, the word came out about Bowser's torture session. Violet snickered, "Ah! Now that's done, all we have to do is catch the idiot himself... "

**TO BE CONTINUED**...

* * *

**Crim**: _There you go! So the first part, of Bowser's torture session, is beginning! Stay tuned for the next part! _

_Sayonara~_

****Tome**: A book of magic really. If you play Final Fantasy or Fire Emblem you should know what a tome is**

~Crim


End file.
